Coarse Fur
by Chartreuse Crawfish
Summary: Sasuke was never one to believe in fairy tales, let alone werewolves. But, when he discovers a fox that isn't quite a fox, he finds himself questioning the world he thought he knew. NaruSasuNaru


**pairing:** NaruSasuNaru. This is going to get pretty gay, so...

 **rating:** M, because things will get graphic, eventually. I know it's what you're all waiting for.

 **summary:** Sasuke was never one to believe in fairy tales, let alone werewolves. But when he discovers a fox that _isn't_ _quite_ a fox, he finds himself questioning the world he thought he knew.

 **disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, nor am I making any profit from this work of pure fiction.

 **comments:** This is my first fanfic! Flames are okay, as long as you offer constructive criticism that I can actually work off of and learn from.

If you're strictly Uke-Naruto/Seme-Sasuke, etc, you might wanna skip out on this fic. Some people are really picky about that sort of thing, but Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to have permanent sex roles in this story because? A real relationship with these two wouldn't be like that? Idk, just my opinion.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

"You're such a sweetheart, Sasuke," his grandmother cooed at him. He smiled charmingly at her, knowing she absolutely adored him. "Such a handsome boy," she smiled her little old woman smile, and Sasuke leant in to peck her forehead as she ducked into the taxi.

"Love you, Grammy, Grampy. I hope you both have a good trip," he said honestly.

Sasuke would be watching their house while they spent a few months in their Hawaiian vacation home, and was actually looking forward to it. Why? Because up until then, he'd been rooming with his annoying older brother, expectant father, and coddling mother. Of course he loved them all dearly - maybe not Itachi -, but the thought of living on his own for a few months was just too tempting.

Yes, he'd have to do yard work, feed the cat, and basically just keep the place clean, but they were paying for the rest. So really, he just had to do chores, buy food and gas, and he was living for free.

"Bye, kiddo," his grandfather grinned at him, the smile lines and eye crinkles making him appear as friendly as can be. Sasuke waved back while offhandedly wondering if his father would turn into this soft, warm-hearted being when he got older. He was already pretty old, in Sasuke's opinion, but he couldn't see the man treating his grand children like precious gifts from God anytime soon.

Not that having children was on Sasuke's agenda. He was only 19, after all.

And single.

And gay.

So yes, children were a very far off thought, indeed.

"We ready to go?" The taxi driver asked gruffly. He wasn't a bad guy, not really. Despite his unapproachable disposition, he'd driven all the way out to basically the middle of nowhere in order to pick up Sasuke's grandparents and drop them off at the airport. Yes, they were paying him, but most taxi drivers they found weren't willing, even then.

Nodding and turning his attention back to his grandparents, his placed his hand on the car's door.

"Bye guys," the brunette said for the umpteenth time while gently shutting the door. The sun was setting beautifully, and it made the scene far more emotional as he watched the taxi drive off with such fragile souls in its depths. Sasuke wasn't scared for them, for he knew his grandpa, if anything, could handle himself.

Releasing a sigh, he turned from the dirt driveway and began making his way up to the house itself. It was an old building, clearly made from rickety wood and looking as so. It was pretty spooky, actually, and Sasuke knew it would creak and shutter to the high heavens. But, he'd spent all his vacations there as a child, so the house held an appeal to him that it didn't have for others.

Walking up the stone steps and entering the building, Sasuke began hauling his suitcases up to the bedrooms on the second floor. There were three bedrooms; the master bedroom that his grandparents shared, a guest bedroom that his own parents would stay in when they came to visit, and the last guest bedroom that Sasuke and his brother usually inhabited. Even though his grandparents were gone, he went to that second guest bedroom, anyway.

The unpacking went smoothly, but it was a little harder finding an outlet to plug in his phone and laptop. He eventually found one by the window, and dragged the bed towards it so he could use both devices while still _in_ bed. Teenager logic.

Then came the struggle of locating the room that had the best cell service. It was the kitchen, where Sasuke eventually found himself settling down to check his social media, emails, texts - the usual.

The kitchen itself wasn't very large. It didn't even have a dishwasher, but was luckily equipped with a fridge and stove. The sink was big enough, and the cabinets all seemed to be placed in convenient places.

After an hour or so of surfing the web, he decided to investigate these upper cabinets. A couple were filled with plates and bowls, a couple more filled with mugs and glasses. The next held cans and containers filled with flour and sugar, while the last one held spices Sasuke knew he would never use, accompanied by pastry items. Sprinkles, cupcake wrappers, icing bags - the whole nine yards.

Sasuke then turned to the bottom cabinets, where he discovered three drawers. One held silverware, while the second one, beneath the sink, hid scrub brushes and a toothbrush, disturbingly enough. The last drawer was deep, and filled to the brim with clean food containers.

Below the sink were two cabinets filled with dish detergent and hand soaps, along with a roll of trash bags and other cleaning chemicals. The brunette spotted some rubber gloves in the back, and rolled his eyes, remembering how he used to do cleaning around the house for his grandma. He never used damn gloves, he just washed his hands extra well afterwards.

Turning to the other cabinets, Sasuke just saw pans, pots, and strainers.

Deciding this was good enough, he turned to investigate the fridge and pursed his lips at what he saw. It was empty, save for a pound cake he knew his grandpa had made. The Uchiha then noticed a sticky note on the container, and snatched it off to read.

 _Sorry for the lack of food, dear! We didn't want to buy anything you don't eat, and then have it go to waste._

Sasuke regarded the smooth cursive for a moment before tucking the note in his pocket to recycle later.

It was late, but he wasn't hungry. Just... tired.

Releasing a loud yawn at the mere thought, Sasuke began trudging up the stairs to his temporary bedroom.

Then he heard a crash at the black door, and froze.

There was something extra scary about being at home alone and hearing mysterious crashes, so it took Sasuke a full minute to silently turn and slip back downstairs. He stalked towards the back door, and grabbed a knife from the kitchen when he passed it, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

The logical part of his brain supplied that it was probably just a raccoon messing around in the trash bins, because who in their right mind went 50 miles from _anywhere_ simply to rob a rickety house? But the irrational part of his mind was loud and difficult to ignore, so he changed his grip on the knife into something lethal that would do some real damage if he swung.

Sasuke grubbed the old wooden doorknob harshly and felt his breathing hitch as he turned it and cracked the door open.

Something small and black slipped inside effortlessly, and Sasuke released a yelp of surprise when it brushed past his leg. Looking down with wide eyes, Sasuke realized it was only Sharingan, his grandparents' cat. Calming instantly, the brunette knelt down to pet the affectionate creature, smiling softly when it purred and rubbed against his legs lovingly. It's midnight fur was short and silky, giving it a sleek look when it turned to run down the hall, supposedly in search of food.

Closing the door behind him and following, Sasuke put the knife away and went back to the cabinet with the cans to pull out some cat food. He opened it using the little tab and grabbed a spoon to scoop out as much of the contents into the cat bowl as possible. Sharingan mewled loudly in appreciation before he began to eat.

Sasuke then refilled the water bowl next to the food bowl, remembering with amusement that the cat was lactose intolerant.

Chuckling quietly and rinsing out the can, Sasuke walked back down the hall to the back door to recycle it and the sticky note. Once opening the door, he did just that. Sasuke then paused to let the night air nip at his skin and took a deep breath. He was delighted to find the back yard was still the same massive clearing surrounded by trees. He looked up, and felt his breath catch at the stars.

You don't get stars like that in the city.

Sitting on the little porch for a bit, Sasuke mindlessly watched the fireflies flicker and listened to the crickets, feeling a calm wash over him. This was... nice.

He had a good feeling about the next few months.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, staring blindly into the dark of his room and offhandedly registering the sound of rain. Then lightning flashed, and Sasuke swallowed a scream of surprise when he saw Sharingan perched on his chest, staring down at him intensely.

"Hey," was the Uchiha's mumble, voice thick with sleep. "Why are you up so late?" He sat up slowly and reached for his phone, turning it on so could check the time.

And the screen was as bright as heaven itself.

Hissing away from the eye-searing light, Sasuke waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark before staring at it directly again. 2:43?

"Or should I say early?" He corrected himself from his earlier comment, following confusedly as the cat led him downstairs and to the kitchen. Sasuke was unamused when the little thing began pawing at the front door.

"You need to pee? Now? It's storming out there, Sharingan."

The cat sent him a look that clearly said, 'I can't control when I need to pee, you bloody idiot.'

Grumbling about demanding felines, Sasuke slowly opened the front door, and was quickly assaulted by the loud sound of rolling thunder and crashing rain. First was the sounds, then the scent hit him, followed by little wisps of wetness that managed to slip through the crack he'd made.

"Well? Go," Sasuke shooed the animal with his foot, and Sharingan leapt out with a hiss of surprise. Shutting the door behind the cat quickly, Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch when he heard desperate pawing and meowing. He'd _just_ put the cat out, and now it wanted to come back in? Good god, man.

Opening the door again, Sasuke released a grunt of annoyance when the cat merely watched him, soaking the both of them.

"What do you _want_?" He hissed, and Sharingan turned his head. Sasuke followed the cat's line of sight and nearly jumped at what he saw.

It was an animal of some kind, limping and whining miserably as the rain and strong winds struggled to sweep it away. The animal was making his way towards Sasuke's home, probably for shelter from the downpour. The Uchiha wasn't sure how comfortable he was with that situation, but felt his eyes widen when he saw a something around the creature's neck flash.

A collar?

So it wasn't wild, he realized, and quickly turned on the kitchen light. The illumination caught the limping creature's attention, because Sasuke could vaguely make out the lifting of its head.

It jumped when the thunder boomed, and nearly slipped on the mud beneath its paws.

Sasuke quickly crouched down and began cooing, ignoring the way Sharingan glanced at him. He could practically sense the cat's amusement.

"Come here," he said in that melodic voice he used with his baby cousins, making slow beckoning movements with his hand. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain," he continued, and felt relief and apprehension well up within him as the animal began walking towards him again. It looked skeptical as hell, but with a storm beating down on its back, what other options did it have?

Eventually, the soaked animal was safely inside, creating a puddle on the kitchen floor beneath its feet. Sasuke paid that no mind as he quickly grabbed a dishtowel and approached the animal. It looked like a dog of some kind.

"I'm gonna dry you off," he continued in his soft voice, slowly lowering himself down. He didn't want to scare the dog, but he refused to leave it wet.

The pup jumped when the towel first made contact, but it didn't run, so Sasuke continued pressing until it didn't react. Then he began drying, and during this process, figured out the dog was male.

When he finished, Sasuke eyed the puffy creature warily.

It didn't look like a dog.

He had slit pupils, orangish in color, and bright red fur. Black cased his ears, as well as his legs and tail. The tip of the bushy tail was white, along with the pup's belly and the underside of its snout.

"A fox," Sasuke announced redundantly, eyes swiveling down to the kit's collar again. "A pet fox. Can you sit, boy?" He asked, and the fox stared at him in a distinctively defiant way. Sasuke scoffed, and turned to Sharingan. "Sit," he commanded, and the cat quickly sat. Sasuke then turned to fox, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "Sharingan's known that command since he was two. Now I repeat - sit."

The kit shifted a little, tail doing a slight sway, and sat.

"Good," Sasuke quickly ruffled the creature's fur, and moved his hand before the fox could nip at him. "Not so good," he grumbled, but didn't hesitate when kneeling and looking closely at the collar. Having grown up around cats and dogs, he wasn't afraid the small canine with sharp teeth.

Sasuke squinted at the wording. "Naruto," he read. "Is that you?" He glanced up at the fox, realizing how close their faces were. Auburn eyes were staring at him dangerously, but Sasuke didn't feel threatened. If it did decide to bite off his nose, he'd kick the sorry thing right back out in the rain.

He glanced back down at the metal chip, flipping it over. "A phone number. Your owner? I'll give them a call-" Then Sasuke paused. "I'll give them a call later. When it's not, you know, three in the morning."

Standing back up and brushing off his pants, Sasuke shut off the kitchen light and began trudging upstairs. Sharingan followed without instruction.

Thunder boomed again, and Sasuke's attention flew back to the kit when it released a sharp cry and began to tremble. The brunette didn't hesitate before walking back downstairs and scooping up the fox. He held it close to his chest, whispering calming words and brushing his fur until he stopped whining, protesting, and shaking.

Then he led carried Naruto upstairs, and carefully placed him down. Walking over to the bed and removing the sheets, he brought them over and placed them comfily on the ground.

"Lay down," he commanded softly, and Sharingan quickly hopped on and gave a lazy stretch. "Not you," he smiled, gently prodding the cat with his toes. The feline merely purred and burrowed deeper.

Rolling his eyes in amusement more than annoyance, Sasuke was caught off guard when the fox slowly walked closer to him and sniffed at his legs. He seemed nervous and anxious, so Sasuke gently reached down and rubbed his fingertips against the coarse fur on his head. The small canine leaned into his touch, and Sasuke suddenly found the stubborn fox very adorable.

"You'll be staying with me until morning, okay?" He whispered softly, running his fingers over the soft ears and laughing a little when the fox rolled his head, trying to get Sasuke's hand to ruffle his fur more. "Can you lay down next to Sharingan, little guy? He's a bed hog but will probably move if you nudge hard enough," Sasuke continued mumbling, his voice soft and light. "Come on, lay down," he commanded, but the fox merely watched him, still nudging his head further into Sasuke's palm. "Sit," Sasuke tried, and the fox eventually sat down next to the bedding.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Sasuke gave the fox one last pat before trekking over to his own bed. Quickly stripping himself of his wet pajamas, he dived under the covers and cocooned himself, trying to warm his body once more.

Silence soon fell over the room again, and Sasuke felt his eyelids grow heavy.

His last conscious thoughts acknowledged the feeling of the bed dipping, and he felt something soft curled up against his side. Thinking it was Sharingan, the raven didn't spare another thought before drifting off.

* * *

 **Tbc...?**

 **comments:** Was it good? Did things move too fast? Does that loser Sasuke even _have_ any friends to text? Review! Tell me your predictions, questions, complains - anything! If I like your ideas, I can incorporate them somewhere~

Also, I don't have an editor or anything, so if you notice something that you feel really detracts from the story, please do tell me.

Oh, and Sasuke and Naruto will be sorta kinda OOC in the beginning, but realize I have my reasons. For one, Sasuke's family wasn't butchered by his psycho brother, and for another, the boys didn't grow up training to become ruthless ninja. They're pretty normal, actually. Well, Sasuke is, anyway. Sasuke's a boring teenager. Boring, boring, bo- oh wait, no he's not. Sasuke's special too, you'll just have to figure out how. Muahahaha!

 **Last comment, I promise (I love to talk, if you haven't noticed):** If you leave a legitimate review then I'll reply. Don't worry, I won't leave ya hanging. And if you leave a flame, please sign in! I'm not gonna hate or shame you or anything, but it'd be great if I could reply and get more feedback from you. I'm pretty easy going? I don't get angry or offended easily, I'm jaded as fuck


End file.
